


By your side forever

by 4Y (ivyterasu)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyterasu/pseuds/4Y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise was made between Gintoki and Katsura, after fifteen years, do they still remember it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By your side forever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Miren. Thanks for getting me into Ginzura hell!  
> i'm not a native english speaker, please bear with me OTL

It’s been years since Katsura first meet Gintoki. It was autumn, Katsura was walking to his school when he saw him, he was under a tree in the backyard of the new school that just opened in town.

‘How curious.’ Was his first thought about the curly silver haired boy as he continued to analyze him. None of his features were known to him, he was probably a foreigner or worse, an amanto. Katsura tried to not think about it that much.

While he was overanalyzing the kid, the silver haired boy stared back at Katsura. The first thing going into his mind being was ‘is that a girl? Why is that weird girl staring at me?’ Until Katsura blushed from the eye contact and walked away.

That curiosity became attraction, from being just classmates to being completely inseparable one from another.

Sometimes Takasugi would sneak up to them to take away Katsura from Gintoki but he always failed and got stuck with Gintoki in fights. Katsura would try to calm them down before the sensei came and nailed their heads to the ground.

A couple of years later those would be only distant memories from a shortened childhood. Being forced by their own desire to grow up fast in order to defend what they believed in.

There was a time when they came to the realization they needed help. As Gintoki always said, “two is company, three is a crowd but four is just insane.” The fourth Joui leader was a complete maniac.

Sakamoto Tatsuma, Katsura’s acquaintance, was a kid two years younger than them; he probably didn’t have an idea of what they were fighting for, but was eager to help nonetheless. 

‘Being a skilled swordsman and rich kid at the same time is never good.’ Gintoki told himself. The new kid was obnoxious and loud but what pissed him off the most was that Katsura was always behind him, like a mother. “Sakamoto this, Sakamoto that, Sakamoto don’t” was all he heard.

Was he jealous? Probably. But he would never admit it, less show any sign of it or Takasugi would laugh at him with his smug face. That’s the last thing he needed, to feel empathy for him for all those years when Katsura was by his side all the time.

The war was close to the end, they were nowhere near to winning.

Sakamoto left to conquer space, telling only Gintoki about it. He knew his secret was safe with him and that he would understand; they were more alike than what Gintoki thought at first. He may have been skilled but the boy wasn’t made for war.

The news devastated Katsura, being the oldest of the four he always felt like he had to take care of the youngest but he never expected Sakamoto to not tell him even a word about becoming a trader or just a goodbye.

 

Under a starry night Katsura was sitting on the grass, gazing at the moon. He knew the end was near; there were only a couple dozen of warriors with him. Next battle was going to be the last for them. He couldn’t help but to feel nostalgic. He heard familiar footsteps behind him, someone with a lazy way to walk. “That idiot didn’t even need a space ship, he was already on the moon.” Gintoki said as he sat next to him.

“Gintoki… Why didn’t you stop him?” Knowing that Sakamoto had told him the reasons about his desertion made him feel betrayed. Weren’t they best friends? Weren’t they supposed to not have any secrets?

“He is better there, far from this already lost war, Zura. Or did you want him to be killed here? Like a bird trapped in a cage. You know he will be killed by amanto here or there but at least he can’t say he didn’t do anything with his sad life, he is no longer your responsibility.” None of them turned to see the other. “And he wanted me accompany him.” he added.

“Why didn’t you go? I’m sure you would be happier in space than here?” the long haired boy sighed.

‘I just can’t leave you’ was Gintoki’s thought. “Intuition.” His lips moved on his own.

“I only wanted to protect everyone” He hugged his legs and hid his face.

“No wonder why the others call you the mother of the group, you should stop worrying, Zura, you will get old fast.” Gintoki was lying on the grass with his legs crossed and turned to see Katsura.

“And are you the father for being so cruel?” He countered turning to see Gintoki’s expression. He tried to hide his tears but their trail was reflecting the moonlight.

Gintoki’s cheeks were red, but Katsura didn’t notice.

“When will you say my name right?” He asked in a sad tone, not even waiting for an answer. “Can we not have any secrets?” He looked at Gintoki straight in the eye.

“Your secrets are safe with me.” He exclaimed as he sat up.

“Just like Sakamoto’s?” Katsura teased.

“Hey there’s a hierarchy, Sakamoto’s aren’t that important.” The silver haired boy excused himself. Katsura chuckled.

“Please don’t die.” He said in a quiet voice. “Gintoki, I don’t know what I would do if you died here.” His voice was crackling. “You are important to me.” He put his hand on Gintoki’s and looked down.

“Katsura…” Gintoki whispered as he lifted Katsura’s face with his other hand. 

“Y-you…” Katsura said in almost an inaudible voice.

“Next time you hear me say your real name, it will be under this same moon, this war will be over and I will ask you to live with me forever, we could even start a family if you want.” He finished, his voice was trembling with nervousness but he managed to tell Katsura his deepest wish.

Katsura nodded, tears forming in his eyes, with his other hand he caressed Gintoki’s hand. He closed his eyes as Gintoki got closer to him, their foreheads touching, and finally he kissed him. 

 

After Shouyou’s death, katsura lost sight of Takasugi and Gintoki, becoming the only leader of the Joui faction.

He understood that Takasugi didn’t want to see their faces anymore and even threaten Gintoki he would kill him next time he saw him. Shouyou was someone special to him; he didn’t understand why Gintoki would kill him without doubting.

 

Fifteen years had passed since then. Sakamoto found a way to continue to communicate with Katsura. Getting letters from Sakamoto made him happy. A new letter was a new adventure; most of them included how Sakamoto got sick and vomited on important people.

He didn’t change a bit. Takasugi on the other hand, was unrecognizable.

Not only physically but his personality had warped into a sadist and unapproachable man. Many times he tried to contact him to make plans to take down the Bakufu but he was ignored. 

And Gintoki… he knew nothing about the silver haired man. Every year he would go outside to see the full moon. The same moon from that time. Waiting for him to appear and ask him to leave everything to be together. But nothing would happen.

It was the fifteenth time he saw that moon, but this time he didn’t feel like looking at it. He knew he wouldn’t come. Still, unconsciously he sat on the porch and drank tea. As if he was waiting for that man to appear. How foolish of him.

He heard some footsteps behind him and quickly turned. It was a man from his joui group; he handed a letter to him and left.

Katsura opened it. It was a report from one of his spies that was sent to Edo.

The letter said about the importance of the terminal, the many amanto embassies and the amanto invasion through the whole city, how samurai were homeless and ridiculed. 

He was furious but what caught his attention was that the spy also stated that he saw a man that looked like Shiroyasha living in the kabuki district. 

As if he needed any more reasons to go to Edo. Fifteen was probably the lucky number, he hoped as he smiled to the moon.

 

‘There was no mistaking, that man was Gintoki Sakata’ he thought as Gintoki hold a package in front of an embassy, two kids by his side. The boy was probably sixteen years old but the girl was younger, probably less than 14 years old, could she be her daughter? What if she was? What if Gintoki forgot about him? He was thinking about the best way to approach him but while he was distracted by those thoughts Gintoki was already inside the embassy.

Tricking Gintoki into taking that bomb to the embassy was one of the best things he had done. Now he was face to face with the man that disappeared fifteen years ago and the one he missed the most.

Gintoki was pissed that Katsura set a trap for him but glad to see his friend alive after all these years. He would have been grateful if he had just knocked his door instead of getting him in trouble.

He sent the kids home and stayed with Katsura, there were many things he wanted to catch up with him. If he still commanded the Joui group, if he knew anything about Sakamoto, if he had a wife and family.

It was already evening, Gintoki went back home. Katsura had mixed feelings about Gintoki not doing anything with his life. He was working as a jack of all trades and he didn’t have enough to pay the rent or buy something different from eggs and rice but he was still single. To feel sad for Gintoki or to be happy for himself, Katsura couldn’t decide.

Anytime he had an opportunity he would go to Gintoki’s house to have dinner or to hide from the Shinsengumi; those were his excuses to pass time with him. He wondered if he still remembered that promise.

Many things happened since they were together again. But in those years that moon came and went. And again, nothing happened. Katsura was on a bridge gazing at the moon. He was disappointed but fifteen years was enough to forget a promise. He was about to leave when he felt an unknown presence, and a sword cutting through his chest.

 

After the whole Benizakura business with Takasugi and almost being murdered, Katsura decided to live a more peaceful life; his friends were worried about him, even Gintoki, for a moment, thought he was dead. That decision was made the moment he saw Gintoki’s eyes go back to life when they saw him and smiled, he didn’t know if he was laughing at his hair or he was happy to see him again. He was given a second chance to rethink his priorities and live with the people he loved. This time he was going to be more careful if he wanted to see his smile again.

Katsura would often visit Gintoki, who was badly wounded, and stay by his side to keep him company when the kids were outside.

Gintoki would never admit he was about to fall to the floor when he saw Nizou with Katsura’s ponytail, less tell him he thought he was dead for a moment. After all, Katsura was even better than him when it came to formal sword fighting. It would be insulting.

‘What was Zura doing outside in the night?’ he thought. Until he remembered that full moon from that night long time ago and an innocent promise made by two foolish teens.

‘Was Zura still waiting for him? After all these years?’ He was surprised. He guessed Katsura would hate him for leaving without notice or a goodbye. But he was wrong, all those years Katsura waited for him. If it wasn’t love, he didn’t know what it was.

What did he do to deserve someone like him? He gave fifteen years for Katsura to have a nice wife and form the family he deserved; even in Edo he tried to get him a woman but no luck.

They were on the couch; Katsura had Gintoki’s head on his lap while he faked to sleep so Katsura would play with his hair. He would take a look at him when he was absorbed by the drama on TV.

His eyes were so calm and his hair was short compared to how it was before that incident. He always acted like if nothing had happened. 

The thought that he forgives him so many things but Gintoki can’t keep one single promise annoyed him to no end.

It was his fault. If only he had gone that night, Katsura wouldn’t have been attacked by Nizou, or at least they both could have defeated him.

He was going to keep his promise this time, he had one year to save money and get something nice for Katsura. This time he was going to make him the happiest man on earth.

There were only two little problems named Sachan and Tsukuyo… if those witches knew about Gintoki marrying Katsura, they would do the impossible to stop the wedding, Tsukuyo had even offered him a job in Yoshiwara before.

He would take care of them later, what mattered first was the ring. He would have to sacrifice one year of pachinko to save enough. Or, he could go right now and get the ring already… he had to consult his horoscope.

 

After talking with Kagura, Shinpachi and Tae, the closest people to him, about it the look on their faces was priceless. It was an ‘I knew it’ smile mixed with ‘this is going to be fun’ and ‘about time’. They accepted to help Gintoki get married.

 

A year passed. Gintoki hold a little dark blue velvet box on his hand. Tonight was the night. He hid the box from Sachan and himself in case he needed to sell it for pachinko; pachinko could wait, he was not going to let Katsura wait for him anymore. He sent a letter to Katsura to meet him on a hill outside of Edo.

He was waiting on top of the hill, walking in circles. He was nervous, what if zura got tired of waiting for him, he couldn’t blame him, it has been over eighteen years. He had memorized what he was going to say, even practiced with Shinpachi with a wig on. But he knew he was going to forget his speech the moment Katsura appeared. 

On the contrary to what people thought of him, he liked the idea of getting married, but not with anyone, just with Katsura. Whenever he was around he felt safe, as if he didn’t need to hide something or be alert in case of enemies. If he was with him, everything was going to be perfectly fine.

He heard footsteps and heavy breathing. Gintoki was facing the moon; if he faced Katsura right away his nerves would ruin everything. He took a deep breath.

“Katsura.” 

The long haired man halted. “Gintoki?” asked surprised.

Hearing his name come out of his mouth made him forget whatever romantic speech he had.

“Have you seen the moon?” he improvised.

“Yes… it’s beautiful.” he smiled.

“Long time ago on this exact night, I made a promise with a boy, I’m here to fulfill it.” He wanted to say something more meaningful but he didn’t need words with Katsura.

Gintoki turned to Katsura and kneeled down on one knee taking out the box and taking a deep breath.

“Katsura Kotarou, will you marry me?” He opened the box, revealing a little but elegant silver ring with one quarter of carat solitaire diamond.

Katsura hid his face with his shaky hands. The question he had been waiting for so long had finally come. Gintoki couldn’t tell if he was crying or laughing but he could see his red face. “Yes!” he exclaimed with trembling voice.

Gintoki smiled. He stood up and took Katsura’s hand, slipping the ring onto his finger.

Katsura couldn’t stop crying from happiness. He looked at the ring on his hand and then to Gintoki who was looking at him with a warm smile.

“You are officially part of the yorozuya family now.” He opened his arms and Katsura threw himself into them, embracing Gintoki and not wanting to let go.

 

Tae and Kagura were the most excited to plan the wedding than Katsura. He knew they didn’t have enough money for a fancy celebration, but even if they just signed a paper and that was all, he was going to be next to the man he loved, and that was enough for him. Of course, in his dreams they had a Disney wedding with Mickey Mouse hosting the celebration but he was lucky Gintoki accepted to have an outdoor wedding.

They realized that they had no money for anything, but Tae talked with the couple’s friends and they accepted to help them, after all, Gintoki had helped them before, even for free.

Ikumatsu was going to make the dinner, ramen for a wedding seemed fitting for them, Otose was going to put the alcohol, Hedoro was going to make the flower arrangements, even Saigo and Hasegawa and his group of homeless were going to help with whatever they could.

Sakamoto was even more excited than all of them; he always knew those two were going to end up together. He even said he could pay their wedding but they declined the offer, it was their wedding and nothing would make them happier than to make it themselves.

The place where the wedding was going to be held was a special place for both of them, the place where they met, Shouka Sonjuku. Even if the school was burned down now it looked like a garden, the plants took over with the years and now there was no sign of the ashes.

The roles were set. The bridesmaids were going to be Tae, Mutsu and Elizabeth and groomsmen were Kyuubei, Sakamoto and Hasegawa. The flower girl was going to be Kagura and the ring bearer was Shinpachi.

It was time for the invitations; they wrote scrolls with beautiful calligraphy, simple but elegant. Most of them were delivered by Tae and Shinpachi but there were two Gintoki needed to deliver himself, Sachan’s and Tsukuyo’s, just to prevent some accidents.

He guessed Sachan would have known about this, if she still stalked him. But she was dangerous anyway; she could kill Gintoki or worse, go for Katsura.

He knocked the front door.

“Go away! I don’t want to see you! You idiot! I don’t care about your wedding with that weirdo! I’m not going!” she yelled behind the door. She knew it, her voice sounded upset.

“I’m sorry about this. It was a promise I made with him over eighteen years ago. I still can’t believe he loves me after all this time.”

“I can’t believe it, you were taken all these years and you told me nothing about it! Bastard! You made me look like an idiot chasing after you!” was she crying?

“I’m sorry… Anyway I will leave the invitation here. It would make me happy if you go though.” He left the invitation and turned to leave.

“Do you still love him?” he heard a sniff from the entrance. Sachan opened the door.

“I have never stopped loving him.” He sighed and smiled. He didn’t know what he was waiting for all these years. Katsura didn’t have any intentions of getting married to a woman and forgetting about Gintoki. He had been his ever since they met.

“I see… I will think about it but tell him to take care. He wouldn’t want to have an accident before the wedding.” She threatened. 

“I will let him know.” He was leaving when he heard a voice.

“So, you are leaving the market.” Zenzou was behind the property’s entrance.

“I was never in whatever dirty market you are talking about.” Gintoki talked back.

“I see… take care, Sarutobi will most likely get her revenge.” He warned him.

“Well, go and make her happy, this is your chance.” He patted Zenzou on his shoulder and left.

 

Now it was Tsukuyo’s turn. He had no idea how she would react. Maybe she would get drunk or she would kill him right on the spot.

Walking through Yoshiwara he noticed many curious stares, have they found out about it too?

He entered the palace but Tsukuyo was nowhere to be seen, Hinowa appeared and congratulated him. Apparently they knew about the wedding. That must have been Sachan. She told him Tsukuyo was on the garden and headed there.

“Don’t come any closer.” He was ordered.

“Don’t be like that.” He ignored the warning and walked in. Kunais flew right past him.

“Didn’t I tell you? Give that paper to Hinowa. I’m not attending that event.” She took a drink from a wine bottle. This was turning dangerous, Gintoki needed to be fast before she got drunk. “I’m gonna kill both of you.” She sounded groggy.

“If you want to get revenge do it to me, but don’t bring Zura into this. This is my fault for not getting married to him sooner.” He was now in front of Tsukuyo. She stood up and lifted one hand, as if she was going to hit him but the fist never reached Gintoki’s face.

“I-I… can’t…” she lowered her hand and took the invitation. “I should have insisted him about the job in Yoshiwara.” She joked but it sounded bitter.

“Over my dead my body.” He stated. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I don’t know…” she finished the wine bottle. “But you better get out of here right now if you want to live.” Gintoki did as she said and left.

All the invitations have been delivered except by one, Takasugi’s. Sakamoto insisted that they should invite him even if they knew he wasn’t going to go. Gintoki wasn’t sure about it; Takasugi had feelings for Katsura back when they were kids, he would probably go just to bitter the wedding.

Sakamoto delivered the invitation; he was the only one Takasugi didn’t hate at all. He later returned with a note that said ‘I will pay for the Yakult.’ Maybe they were wrong about him. They noticed there was something written behind the paper ‘before I kill you all!!’ nope same Takasugi. At least he was going to be there.

 

With everything set the only thing that was left was the dress, but it was a surprise. Kagura, Tae and Kyuubei helped him buy the dress. Knowing Katsura, it was going to be a simple and elegant one.

 

The day came. They had to make a day trip to get to Katsura’s hometown. Luckily Otose knew someone that owned a hotel near there so everyone stayed in the hotel.

Hedoro did a great job with the garden, even if it looked impossible to fix he mowed the lawn and made white Peonies arrangements for the tables and many other decorations. 

Hasewaga and his homeless friends help with big boxes as tables, good thing that Saigo covered them with long tablecloths and added pretty chairs.

The wedding was going to begin in about three hours; Katsura and Gintoki were getting dressed. 

Kagura wanted to do Katsura’s hair; she was going to do it in a cute bun with delicate flowers to its side. It made Katsura happy that Kagura was accepting him in the family.

The nerves were killing Gintoki, he hoped the celebration didn’t end up in murder but there were many people that would do anything to ruin that moment. Kagura invited her friend, Princess Soyo, he thought it was okay until he realized that her brother was coming to, the Shogun. She invited the most important people of the Bakufu to the joui leader’s wedding. And of course, some Shinsegumi members were going to attend too, just Kondou, Hijikata, Sougo and Shimaru, the horsemen of the apocalypse. He could imagine every possible scenario; there was no way someone wouldn’t die. 

Tama was going to help with the photographs and video, which was good evidence in case there was a murder.

The ceremony was going to be under the school’s entrance, the only thing that was untouched by the fire. Now it had vines climbing it and flowers blooming.

The guests were arriving and taking a chair. The wedding was about to begin.

Gintoki was the first to arrive. He wore a clean white suit, a silver bow tie and a peony boutonniere. He needed to be sure everyone was behaving and not killing the other.

He still couldn’t believe the person who was going to officiate the wedding was Ikumatsu’s father, he somehow had official permission to officiate weddings.

He turned around to see who was at their wedding. He could see Saigo and company, Otose, Catherine and Tama, Umibozu, Haji and Heiji but Sachan and Tsukuyo were nowhere to be seen. Probably it was for the best. 

The shogun and his sister were on the other corner, between lord Matsudaira and the Shinsengumi. Why would they come all the way to this village just to attend a commoners wedding? And not just any commoner, the leader or their enemies! They are truly insane.

They were talking about whether to arrest Katsura or not, even Sougo had his bazooka. The Shogun told them to spare him for today. These people had no common sense at all. 

He was about to lose interest in the attendants when he saw a person he never expected to go. In the last row in the corner sat Takasugi. Gintoki squinted his eyes, was it really him? 

Takasugi made some obscene signs with his hands while making a disturbing face. Yes, it was him. Gintoki moved his fist in a threatening way. Bansai was with him, he hoped he didn’t bring Kamui with him or the wedding would become a massacre.

As Gintoki threatened Takasugi with signs he saw Tsukuyo taking Hinowa and Seita to the chairs and Sachan and Zenzou talking with her. This was not good. Those witches only make plans together when it is about making Gintoki miserable.

Gintoki called Zenzou, who was sitting next to them reading Jump. Maybe he could tell him some information about their plan.

“Hey, what are those two talking about?” He whispered to the ninja.

“Something about getting drunk and setting the place on fire.” He said calmly.

“What?! Stop them!” he tried to not yell but he was anxious.

“I don’t know man, there’s nothing I can do.” He replied with a disinterested tone as he flipped a page.

“Yes there is! Just please try to stop them! This is the only favor I will ask you.” Gintoki begged.

“Fine, I will see what I can do.” Zenzou sighed and went back to his chair.

Gintoki was thinking about going himself and talking with them when the music began.

The first were the bridesmaid and the groomsmen dressed with silver dresses and black tuxedos, Mutsu and Sakamoto, Elizabeth and Hasegawa and Tae and Kyuubei; then it was Kagura, the flower girl with a light pink oriental floral design dress and Shinpach, the ring bearer wearing a light gray suit.

“Looks like you’ve finally found your girly side.” Gintoki whispered to Kagura. She only stuck her tongue and smiled.

And finally the awaited time, Katsura walked gracefully to the altar. He wore a plain white dress with long translucent sleeves and wide neckline, it was fastened on his waist and the skirt was loose. It accentuated his figure just fine and plain white low heels. It was simple and had no decorations but Katsura liked it that way, minimalist and elegant. Gintoki felt bad he had to take it off later that night, what a pity, it looks beautiful on him. 

His hair was done by Kagura; it was a cute bun with a big Gardenia on its side, Lilies of the valley and Stephanotis around the big flower, the same as his bouquet. According to Katsura, they all had a special meaning and that’s why he chose them.

Katsura took his place and Matsugorou officially initiated the ceremony.

Gintoki couldn’t stop staring at him. He wanted to memorize everything, every single detail. His face, his dress, his hair and the scent of the flowers. The moment was just too perfect.

It was time for the vows and Gintoki was first. Shinpachi took the rings to the altar.

He just wished everyone didn’t have to hear him say all the embarrassing stuff he wrote as his vows to Katsura. Suddenly he felt a warm feeling on his shoulder and inspiration flowed through him. He felt a presence as if Shouyou had put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly, he finally decided to talk. Gintoki took Katsura’s hand and entwined their fingers.

“You have been my colleague, best friend, partner in crime and my greatest adversary. But most importantly, you are the love of my life, you make me happier than I could ever be and loved as I ever thought possible. I still remember when I told you I didn’t believe in soulmates and you were shocked, but as time went by you made me believe. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. I promise to love and care for you, I will try in every way to be worthy of your love.” Katsura tried his best to hold back his tears; that was the best thing he has ever heard him say. Gintoki’s hand was shaky but managed to slide the ring on Katsura’s hand.

Everyone was shocked that something as beautiful as that came out of Gintoki’s mouth and without reading it. He swore he heard Takasugi yelling “That’s not Gintoki! What did you do with the real one?!” he was going to decapitate that dwarf later.

Now it was Katsura’s turn. He tried the best to clear his throat and not cry from the emotion.

“With my whole heart I accept you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. From the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. I still can see that boy in your eyes. That no good brat that showed me the real world outside. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I will celebrate your triumphs, and continue to love you for your failures. I promise I will always be there for you, to comfort you, love you, honor and cherish you now and forever.” Gintoki was smiling as Katsura slipped the silver ring on his finger. He didn’t want to admit it but he felt like crying too.

Kagura was the only that really showed emotions, her face was all wet from crying.

Good thing that Matsugorou forgot many things such as “if you are against…” that would have been a drama with those two witches.

The ceremony was close to the end now it was time for the kiss, the most awaited part of the wedding.

“By the authority vested in me by our great god madao, I declare you husband and husband. You may kiss the wig now.”

Without losing any time Katsura threw himself at Gintoki and sealed their lips in a long and emotive kiss while Gintoki dipped him.

The guests cheered, but Takasugi’s yelling was still audible. “I fucking knew it! I hate both of you!”

They pulled apart to get some air. They were leaving the altar when they heard a scream coming from the Shinsengumi squad.

“Katsuraaa!” yelled Sougo as he took out his bazooka and aimed to the sky and shoot. A confetti bomb came out making it looked like it was raining colorful confetti.

The photo session was over. Katsura and Gintoki were under an old tree remembering the old times.

“Gintoki, do you remember this tree?” Katsura said as he hugged the curly haired man’s arm. “This is where I first saw you.” He rested his head on Gintoki’s shoulder

“Yes, I used to take naps here.” He smiled and laid his head on top of Katsura’s. “I thought you were a weird girl… you still are.” He teased.

“Hey love birds it’s time for the dance!” Sakamoto yelled.

“Let’s get over with this.” Gintoki let a frustrated sigh. Neither of them knew how to dance but maybe if they just moved really slow nobody would notice.

They were on the center of the garden, the sun was setting and the music was playing. Gintoki stretched his hand and Katsura took it. His other hand was on Katsura’s waist. Slowly they began to move. As they got more confident, Katsura leaned over Gintoki’s chest, hearing the sound of his heartbeat and closed his eyes. Listening to Gintoki’s heartbeat was something he used to do when battles were over, they would go somewhere safe to rest, Katsura would lay over Gintoki’s chest only to hear his heartbeat, that always calmed him.

Katsura was ready to throw the bouquet. All the girls were pushing themselves, getting ready to get the bouquet and secure their love life. Gintoki stood behind Katsura and covered his eyes. When the countdown reached to zero, Katsura was way too excited and threw it with an inhuman force. The only thing they heard was “Oww! My good eye!” from the farthest table. Looks like Takasugi caught the bouquet. With his eye.

Time for the garter toss. Katsura was seated and Gintoki kneeled before him, his lewd smile made Katsura blush uncontrollably as he slowly slipped his hand all the way up his leg, caressing it as it went up to get the garter. Katsura couldn’t bear with all the embarrassment and tried to hide his face with his hand, provoking Gintoki to pinch his inner thigh. He tried his best to not make any sound, this was torture for him. Soon the garter was on Gintoki’s hand and ready to be tossed. There were many desperate men trying to get the garter but Gintoki had a plan already, this was for Kyuubei. He threw it directly to their direction. The look on Kyuubei’s face when they caught the garter was priceless, their eyes shined as bright as stars as they ran calling for Tae.

It was night already, candles lit the garden. The dance was over; it was time for the toast. Gintoki and Katsura sat on the honor table under the tree.

With Yakults on their hands, the speeches began. The first to say speeches were Kagura and Shinpachi.

“Gin-chan I can’t believe you are getting married! About time! I wasn’t going to take care of you forever you know! And Zura, I know you are now officially part of the Yorozuya family but let me tell you that you have always been part of it, now I can brag to the kids in the park about having the prettiest mommy on earth.” Exclaimed the Yato girl.

“Gin-san, I knew Katsura-san wasn’t just a friend, I had a feeling that he was going to be the next Yorozuya member, never imagined it was going to be like this but I’m glad you have finally found someone you can feel safe around, hope you also become more responsible.” Said the boy with glasses.

“Ahaha, I wasn’t in the wrong when I called you the mother and father from the Joui group, you still act like an old couple. Ahaha no wonder you hated me back then, mommy Zura spent all his time with baby Tatsuma and didn’t have any time for sexy stuff with daddy Kintoki. But don’t worry! Baby Tatsuma has flown from the nest! Now you can have all the sexy time you want! Ahahaha-!” Mustu hit Sakamoto with an empty wine bottle the later had drank. “At least Bakasugi likes me.” Were his last words before fainting.

“Oh shut up. I knew you were doing weird things behind my back, but I never thought you were going to go this far, congratulations, you are dorks but at least your feelings are real.” Said Takasugi as everyone lifted their bottle of Yakult and cheered as Gengai’s fireworks were lighting the sky.

It was strange that either Sachan or Tsukuyo hadn’t tried to ruin their wedding, had Zenzou calmed them down? 

The party was coming to an end. They left cutting the cake to the last. All their friends helped to buy the cake; it was a 3 tier strawberry cake with flower decorations. Gintoki couldn’t wait to eat it. 

The Shogun who was marveled by how a commoners’ wedding was got close to see how the couple cut the cake, he hadn’t seen anything like this, a wedding officiated by a homeless, tables made by boxes, ramen and sake as the weddings dinner and people shouting indecencies. Being the first commoners’ wedding he attended, he assumed all weddings were like this.

Katsura took the knife and Gintoki placed his hand on Katsura’s to cut the cake together. The people applauded but Gintoki felt uneasiness, maybe danger. His feeling got sharp and he ducked just in time to avoid Sachan and Tsukuyo’s flying kick. He may have avoided the kick but the Shogun who was looking at the couple cut the cake didn’t and the girls pushed him into the cake.

“Sho-chan!!!!!!!!” Gintoki screamed. If the Shogun got mad they were going to be executed because of those idiots. Lord Matsdaira and the Shinsengumi quickly came to his aid and pulled him out of the cake. The Shougun was confused, was throwing people into the cake a commoners’ tradition?

To avoid problems they told him that it was. The only hope they had was that the Shogun would never go to another commoners’ wedding. At least he still had some dignity left. Or that’s what they thought until Sachan mistook him for Gintoki and pulled off his pants.

“How dare you get married? You are only mine!” she yelled as she wrapped her arms on the Shogun’s leg.

‘We are SO dead!’ Gintoki thought as he tried to pull her from his leg.

Again, they told him it was normal for commoners’ weddings to have this kind of drama. That man had the worst luck ever. The poor Shogun will never want to go to a wedding again.

Gintoki turned to see what Katsura was doing; he was trying his best to not laugh out loud but he had a smug smile on his face, which could only be translated to satisfaction from watching the Shogun being humiliated. He was evil.

Lord Matsudaira and the Shinsengumi escorted Princess Soyo and the Shogun back to the hotel where no one could humiliate him again.

“You are so mean, Zura, laughing about that poor man’s misfortunes.” Gintoki teased Katsura. He tried to hide the fact that indeed he had found the Shogun’s disgrace hilarious.

“Be lucky that at least he got out of here alive. I have nothing against Shige Shige, he is a great man but I can’t help laughing about the Bakufu being disgraced.” He giggled.

“Where is Zenzou? I left him to take care of them.” Gintoki turned around to look for the ninja. He was hung on a tree.

Sachan had tied him in a BDSM style and Tsukuyo hung him to a branch. He had a rag in his mouth and couldn’t talk.

“Well I have never heard of a piñata in a wedding but we are not following the traditions today. I will be the first.” Gintoki was about to beat Zenzou with a stick when the later began to move and make sounds. Gintoki took off the rag.

“Don’t leave Katsura alone! They are going after him!” he yelled as Gintoki quickly turned and run to where Katsura was.

He saw him, with Sachan and Tsukuyo. They were only talking, maybe trying to get him into Yoshiwara again? 

He got closer to hear the conversation.

“I have known him ever since we were kids, I believe I am the one that knows him the best, and this was a promise we made nineteen years ago, I’m not stealing anything from you, he was mine from the start.” Zura reprimanded them. They looked defeated, had Katsura made them rethink about it?

“I guess you are on your right to reclaim him. He was never ours.” They were murmuring.

“Don’t get depressed, I’m sure you will find someone that will appreciate you even more.” Katsura tried to cheer them up.

They were arguing for Gintoki, and Katsura had won. Now Gintoki was going to be free from the stalker.

The girls left, leaving Katsura alone.

“You owe me one.” He felt Gintoki’s presence.

“I owe you my life.” He said as he hugged the black haired man from behind and kissed his neck.

“Zura, do you have any idea of what time is it?” Gintoki moved his eyebrows up and down.

“Is it already midnight?” he was surprised, time flew so fast.

“Time to get lost before they notice.” With that, Gintoki took Katsura on his arms and disappeared in the darkness of night.

It wasn’t a perfect or romantic wedding, but it was a fitting one, the one they deserved. They couldn’t have asked for a better one.


End file.
